


Ambrosia

by WrynnsBlade



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: Anal, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, M/M, Self Care, Voyeurism, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrynnsBlade/pseuds/WrynnsBlade
Summary: WuKong is a bit tired of the inquiries to his love life. He does what he likes and likes what he does.





	1. Chapter 1

            In times long since past, there was a time when the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, Sun WuKong, only held the title of Monkey King. It was a joyous time just after he jumped the wheel of birth and rebirth for himself and his people. There were many days the king wasted—far too drunk to clearly remember any of them. But the days that he did remember were ones spent alongside his six sworn brothers.

            The Bull Demon King was the one he adventured with most, going for days on end with to explore the world and meet heroes. They were the closest of the sworn brothers, and WuKong depended on him quite a bit. The Salamander King was the best at talking politics and magic, his alchemical experience highly valued to get them drunk and sober at will. Whenever the Monkey King had a hangover, the Salamander King always had some sort of tonic to pick him right back up.

The Roc King was delightful at talks of war, and even the best one to find certain herbs they could… _Partake_ in. It was the Roc King who helped WuKong develop his monkeys into the formidable army they are now. The Camel King could drink all of them under the table and could easily enrapture them all with even the most mundane story. Monkey has taken quite a bit to how Camel talks, and even mimics him on most occasion. The Lion demon king and Macaque King both were excellent musicians—there were no flutes, no strings that could recapture the Macaque King’s tune, nor was there a voice that could compare to the Lion King’s talents. But of all the Kings, WuKong had all of them beat in two things: dance and _charm_.

            His brothers could never keep their anger at him, nor even best him in terms of making allies. Nor could they keep up with the monkey when he decided to dance about. So they collectively wondered about their youngest brother: Why is it that the male has not settle yet? He could have many wives, he could easily ensnare the most beautiful of women, and yet he simply played about as he always had. He made an excellent lover if all accounts from his escapades were to be relied upon. And he even managed to leave on good terms with all of them, his nightly company always sending him off with good wishes. It didn’t make any sense to the sworn brothers on why Sun WuKong was still as flamboyant as ever. “Perhaps,” the Lion King Yong murmurs, “he is interested in exploring more?”

            The Salamander King, Liang, sniffs. He seems to be perturbed at the idea. “He isn’t bad on the eyes. Little wonder he’s had so many lovers. Maybe he just has a hard time deciding. There are so many women that poor brother monkey probably can’t make up his mind!” Nodding his head in sympathy, the Macaque King, Qing, murmurs, “this is true. With so many available females, he must be very confused. I hadn’t been able to select my mate immediately out of so many females chirping at me. It must be the same for him.”

            The Roc King, Yun, leans forward, shaking his head as he says: “I don’t he’s confused at all! You see that one wizard he takes to bed every couple of weeks? She’s definitely a keeper. That pink skin with pretty blue eyes? WuKong definitely has the hots for her. I mean, who wouldn’t? He’s all about looks, right?” Yun waits for the collective nods from the Kings present. “She’s got them in spades. With all that magical prowess, their kids would be absolute nightmares on the battlefield. He’s just testing the waters right now, tasting all the fruits before settling that little lady down with him. You all _knows_ he’s a bit of a glutton.”

            The Camel King laughs then, his voice as attractive as always. “I think we’re going about this the wrong way, brothers!” The Kings all share glances—all except one that is. And that King knew what was coming, feeling a tiny pit forming in his belly as Cong peers at him with a wide smile. “Brother Jian. You have traveled with WuKong the most, matter of fact, you have travelled with him the longest out of all of us! Tell us your insight on our youngest brother so that we might be enlightened for his… _Actions._ Or lack of his actions, we should say. _”_

 Jian, the Bull Demon King, then sighs. “There’s some truth in what Yun has stated, brother Cong. But it might be best to see the truth with your own eyes. WuKong is rather… _Particular_ in his tastes.” Dipping his head, he appears to think on what he was going to say before rumbling out with: ‘If you come to his rooms at the hour of the Rat, you might gain the insight you all so desperately seek.” He wasn’t about to let on anything he knew to the group. He _couldn’t_.

 A murmur of agreement is shared between the brothers and the group soon disperses into their own activities outside of the room they’d met in. The only one who doesn’t leave is Jian. Instead, he sits back for a moment to enjoy the silence. Then he plucks a small blond hair from his vest, his lips lifting with amusement. When he leaves, one might think it odd that his hair is just a shade lighter than expected both inside and out in the sun… But there was no one present to question such a strange sight.

            The hours pass by, and the sun dwindles down into the horizon. They hadn’t seen hide nor hair of their youngest brother, but when the hour of the Rat falls upon them, one could bet that all the brothers had shown up outside his door. For a moment, they pondered on how it would be best for all of them to witness just what Jian had mentioned. “I could use my scrying orb,” Liang offers. “It would be the simplest way to go about this. WuKong would be none the wiser, nor would his company that he keeps tonight.”

            Cong, Jian and Yun nod their affirmations, thinking the idea was sound. But then Qing murmurs, “I realize that… The scrying orb might not be able to pick up sound clearly. So I crafted this.” He pulls from inside his sleeve a small string. It was refined and simple, and with the brothers’ quizzical looks, he finds no small amount of pride in explaining. “It can pick up sound and deliver it to its sister string. It’ll vibrate and transmit it to its sibling. I planted the one in his room earlier and have tested it several times. We should be able to hear him fine.”

            Qing was praised for his clever idea by his brothers, and they all waited patiently for the event to begin. What they didn’t expect is that it would come so soon. WuKong strolls into the room with a loose robe on, clearly having come from the bath. His shoulders were relaxed, his human form all sorts of tanned skin and long blond hair. Amber eyes swing back to the door he’d exited from and he grins. It’s a devilish grin, one that speaks of his true nature rather than the pleasant face he shows to his siblings and public.

            “I’m _waiting_ ,” he drawls, teasing and light. His voice carried easily over the string, and they brothers nearly jump with a start at how clear the sound was. The person who stumbles out after him from the other room is about as nude as a newborn, legs wobbling and face flushed. They appeared almost drunk, lust _vastly_ apparent with how they moved towards him. The brothers lift their heads to stare directly at Jian. The Bull Demon King is straight faced, his eyes betraying nothing as his lips thin.

            “’You _know_ ,’” he quotes. “’He’s a bit of a **glutton**.” That wasn’t just limited to the partners he took. That included _himself_. And this… This was no exception. The stumbling, wanton, **nude** creature that’d stumbled after WuKong? Was a _copy_ of himself. It was clear that WuKong had taken the time to work the copy into a frenzy judging by how his fangs had become so pronounced, his body swinging from a human form and…His _demon_ one. “Do you five wish to continue watching? This could go on for a while.” Jian seemed almost bored by the admission, and none of the brothers seem to have noticed this.

            All of the other brotherly kings seemed to be frozen in place, unable to do little else other than watch as WuKong props himself onto his bed. He was fully erect—a respectable size, given his stature—and the robe was still holding fast to his arms, having slid off his shoulders. He looked no better than some common street whore now. “Come now,” they could hear him coax. “I’m _done_ playing with myself until I’m all sorts of worked up like this. Get _over_ here.” The Monkey King takes the time to prop his hips up, spreading his legs as an invitation to his copy.

            The copy wastes no time, getting to the bed in less than blink of an eye and grinding against the male. “You know,” it hisses at him. “If you _hadn’t_ worked me into such a frenzy, I think I’d _last_ longer than what I will.” Its teeth were bared at him, the copy snatching up the oil that was sitting nearby being warmed. Fingers now slick slide between them to find purchase, and the copy watches WuKong’s eyes flutter and become half lidded as the copy pushes inside.

            It’d been a while since he indulged in such things. And having his copy prep him carefully was a luxury he thoroughly enjoyed. “Just think,” WuKong huskily murmurs. “Once you finish, I’ll need even less time to prep you.” He chokes on a gasp as the copy hooks his fingers _up_ , and WuKong finds his hands scrabbling for something to hold onto. He’s _twitching_ now, his cock desperately needing attention. “ _Hurry up_.”

            The copy lifts one of WuKong’s legs higher, resting it on his shoulder as he aligns himself properly. “You’re so _needy_ ,” the copy mocks. Pressing against his original, the copy begins pushing inside. WuKong moans, low and dark as his copy slides in fully. “I’m surprised you didn’t call upon your little _wizard_ friend. But then…” Once a rhythm begins, WuKong was choking on his moans, his eyes rolling a bit as his copy moves. “She can’t _do_ this for you, **can** she?”

            One hand is firmly on WuKong’s hip, keeping the King steady under the copy as he thrusts. The other hand finds WuKong’s erection, giving it short pumps to the timing of his movements. “You _know_ ,” WuKong breathes. “I always wondered _why_ she found it funny that I **talked** so much during sex.” The pace shifts into something more erratic, and the copy grunts with every other thrust. “I am _terribly_ chatty, aren’t I?” WuKong begins gasping, feeling that edge he so desperately wanted to fall over get _closer,_ ever **closer** until—

            His copy comes all too soon, moaning quietly, leaving him feeling absolutely _indignant_. “ _You couldn’t even pull **out**_ ,” he snaps. Shifting, he kicks the copy off of him—quite literally—before yanking the copy back towards him. The copy was beginning to soften, but the King wasn’t yet satisfied. “Are you _kidding_ me? We’re not **done** yet!” Tossing the copy to the bed, WuKong was quick to find the oil once more and reacquaint himself with the copy’s backside.

            The copy is shaking, gasping and clawing at the bed as WuKong mercilessly pushes inside. “You know at least _she_ ,” WuKong snarls out, “has the _decency_ of getting me off! At least _she_ —” He finds that spot he _know_ he likes, knows is in every single one of his copies, and shifts to rub it _just_ right. His copy is sobbing, eyes wide as he’s choking on moans. “—can _ride_ my dick until I’m _spent_.” Reaching under, he knows the copy is too sensitive to ejaculate. But the hardness he finds there is enough for him to stroke.

            “ _Please_ ,” the copy is whispering. He’s fervent and pleading and crying. “ _Please_ , **please** , please!” WuKong is stroking the copy with his thrusts, rough hands and rougher pushes. His copy is _howling_ , bucking and shaking and unable to break away. “ _I can’t--! I can’t--!”_ WuKong’s pace is erratic at best, the copy under him sobbing as he’s pushed towards the edge again. Until WuKong had his fill, the copy knew the King would **keep** going. “I’m--!”

            With a snarl, WuKong finds his completion, bringing his copy over the edge with him. Unable to ejaculate so soon, the copy does little more than sob and shake as the orgasm rips through him. When WuKong finishes, he tugs himself out slowly, admiring the view of a thoroughly destroyed copy. After he pulls out completely, he gropes his copy, spreading apart his ass cheeks so he can appreciate what he’d done. “ _Nice_ ,” he sighs, pleased. The copy’s ass was swollen, dripping with just a bit of what he’d spilt.

            Standing, the Monkey King stretches. His shoulders pop, his elbows crackle, and his back feels _so_ much better after he twists. “I think it’s time for a **bath**. Then I suppose I’ll sleep.” His amber eyes drifting to his spent clone, WuKong hums. “I _should_ visit my favorite wizard soon, huh? I’m sure she’d love to play with me some more.” A click of his fingers later, his clone is reduced to the hair it once was. WuKong was sated. And as he scoops up his robe, he considers when he should pay a visit to his beloved wizard friend.

            The six brothers watch him leave the room through the scrying orb. Each were silent, unable to fully process what they’d just seen. And as they each decided to leave, only one King remained rooted where he was. Jian steps into WuKong’s room, going towards the bathroom with sure steps. Once he enters, he stares at the lounging monkey. “You should’ve seen their _face_ ,” he snickers out. “This was _so_ worth sending Jian on a trip with Princess Iron fan!”

            With a shake, Jian’s form melts away to another copy. And WuKong begins _laughing_ , pleased that his prank worked out so damned well. Perhaps they’d back off now, knowing what they knew about him. At the very least, they’d stop pestering him now, right? “Well played,” he states, clapping his hands. “Now come over here. Our little wizard friend is fond of our fur being _soft_. I’m not one to disappoint her in that regard.” A heavy hot bath and oil treatment would do the Monkey King a world of good.


	2. Chapter 2

            The blond haired King was her most favorite company to keep when she was bored. He was relatively low maintenance, rarely demanding for more than her company every couple of weeks no matter where she’d moved to next. How he managed to consistently _find_ her, though, was a mystery she feels like she’d never solve. But he comes and goes as he pleases, entering her home and filling it with his smell and his voice and his person. It was a welcome relief, she thinks, to have something so consistent.

            He was rather _charming_ , enrapturing her in various chats that he had when he came by. She never minded how familiar he’d acted towards her at first, finding out her name and calling her so _sweetly_ —“Little lily,” WuKong calls from the front of her home. “I will give you a time to consider opening your door. If you offer me even but a half a no, I will break it down and tease you how I see fit!” Forget anything nice she’d ever said about him—what  a perverted brat!

            Sayuri sighs, rising from her lounging position with pipe in hand, and goes to her door. Leaning against the doorway, she stares at him with a quirked brow. “Are you usually so bold of a pervert to yell obscene things outside a woman’s home?” She blows a ring of smoke at him, watching it turn colors before it dissipates. “Or am I just special in this regard?” He _leaps_ towards her, scooping her up and holding her tightly in his arms for several moments. His smell—something primal and animal and _male_ —fills her nose. It isn’t unpleasant despite how potent it was.

            “You should know by now little lily,” he murmurs to her. “You’re most _definitely_ special in that regard.” He enters her home as if he’d known the exact placement of where everything _was_ and everything that **should** be. It amused her to see him stretch out near her table, watching him pour his own tea from the pot she’d just finished brewing. She’d just finished moving to the area after finding out that she’d nearly been discovered from where she’d come from. Being a female wizard was a trying thing, and she didn’t wish to take on any students.

            Hiding was best, she thinks. At least for now. “That makes me glad then,” she tells him, sitting across from him. In an instant, he’s gone from the table. She couldn’t even form the thought to wonder _why_ before he appears again, sitting much too close by her side. It was definitely not appropriate for him to sit so close to her, but she knows he was here for a purpose. He liked to warm her up before he got to play, but it was ever so rewarding for him to do so. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

            Her question is met with the tilt of his head as he regards the little wizard. “Just that,” he admits. “Pleasure. I have a scratch I can’t quite seem to itch.” He was crude, very forward with her. But she wouldn’t have him any other way. He was always knew what he wanted and exactly how to get it. He tugs her close, his arm wrapping around her to tuck her into his side. WuKong presses his lips to her ear and murmurs, “I should tell you about what I did the other day.”

            Sayuri is interested, her fingers drifting to touch his thigh as he slides a hand under her loose robes. “Oh?” Her voice has already dropped a bit, husky now in a way that it wasn’t before. He gropes her breast, massaging it with his rough hand as he nips along the side of her neck. His teeth are much too sharp for such foreplay—he didn’t have fully blunt teeth as humans did, and she wasn’t sure that he knew just how much force he had in his jaws. He left marks more often than he should, but she didn’t mind them _too_ much.

            “My sworn brothers had been prying into my love life,” he says, his fingers finding her nipple and pinching it lightly. Sayuri hisses with clenched teeth as he tugs gently on it. “And I tricked them into watching me fuck myself.” The wizard’s hand grasps his thigh, squeezing as WuKong plays. “I only wonder why they didn’t stop watching after they’d learned what would take place.” He drags his tongue along her neck, savoring the taste of her skin. It was salty, as one would expect flesh to be, but it had a touch of sweetness. It made him feel terribly drunk, his hands suddenly fumbling, trying to see _more_ of his little wizard friend, to touch **more** of that soft skin of hers.

            Sayuri giggles as he pulls her onto his lap, turning her to face him before tugging down her robes. Her breasts were generous, soft and indulgent as they were exposed to the air. WuKong was always fascinated by the pink of her skin and how it turned her most intimate areas to a deep rose color. “Probably because,” she says, offering him a breast. His mouth latches on, his tongue swirling around the nipple as he works at tugging off the rest of her clothes. “You put on a _terribly_ good show.” When he pulls away from one breast, he tends to the other, giving each teat a bit of his time before he decides that he wants _more_.

            Sayuri’s hands weren’t idle in his teasing either, finding the simplest way to tug off his armor and equally pull off his robes as he worked. When he stood to bring her elsewhere, WuKong could only feel impressed when he stands with his pants sliding to his knees. His erection had been freed and now hangs throbbing between his legs as he stares at Sayuri’s work with admiration. “Amazing what a lovely pair of breasts can do, hm?” She smiles at him sweetly, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

            “Indeed,” he breathes. But what she didn’t expect is that his tail could _assist_ him in removing his clothes, and he finishes the job with ease. He carries her to her bedroom that hides behind a scroll meant to ward off those uninvited, and settles her upon her bed. The wizard kept her room fairly neat, everything having its own place and everything there having its own use. Her bed, though, he liked the most. It was cushioned, plush and ridiculously raised to sit a bit higher off the ground than a cot or one of the beds one would see in the palace.

            Sayuri was a sight to see on her bed, lounging in the nude. Her breasts were soft and pliable, each nipple on them perky and enticing. Her belly, a touch rounder than what he would expect, was much paler than most of her other skin. Her legs spread easily under his hands, her feet soft and lacking the callous’ of every day living. Truly, she seemed more like a fairy now than she did a mortal. “You always admire me before you play,” she muses quietly. “When you finally stop running your mouth, you actually can’t stop staring.”

            Tilting her head, he can see the marks he’d left along her skin. He _likes_ that. “If I made you my queen,” he tells her. “I would have to be dragged out to play because I’d admire you so.” He would happily call her his beautiful queen. And he would dress her in various silks, each color different than the last. She offers him a shy smile, but he can see the wicked gleam in her eyes. He knew she was about to say something not very nice.

            “Even a _demon_ is capable of romance? My, they didn’t teach **that** in my lessons!” She snickers, a teasing sound though what she’d said was… _Particularly_ mean. “Ah, my teachers would never believe me that demons and humans are more alike than they thought.” Her smile seems sad, her eyes filled with a touch of grief as she stares at WuKong. It’s as though she regretted something from a long time ago. Something he couldn’t touch. Something he had no business getting into. “Humans… Are _so_ cruel.”

            “That they are,” he agrees steadily. “Humans are _horrifically_ cruel. But I **do** wonder, coming back to what we’re _doing_ in this moment.” He tugs up one of her legs, yanking her close to him. She’s exposed now—her slit parting with the lewd spread of her lifted leg. “What your teachers would say if I got you _pregnant_.” He knew that it would bring her back to him, to bring her back from whatever memory she’d gone off to. And so it does, her frame shivering at the primal growl that started lacing his words. “Can you imagine what they’d _say_ if they saw you fat with my seed?”

            Her eyes seem to darken as she peers at him, her lust returning all at once. “Oh, I’m _sure_ something would be said.” WuKong uses his tail to keep her leg lifted so high and slides his hand up the length of her limb so he could reach the slit between her legs. Sayuri grumbles as he spreads it wide with his fingers, exposing everything that’d laid hidden behind the safety of skin. “You’re _such_ a **pervert** ”

            “Oh, but my dear,” he coos to her. A thumb rolls over her clit making her gasp. “You have _no_ idea.” He slides a couple of fingers inside her, watching as she jerks and clenches on him. The pace he sets is an easy one, making her think that he would try something a bit _different_ than usual.

            Her intuition is proved correct when he presses a slick finger against her ass, finding no issue pushing past the ring of muscle there. “ _Sun WuKong!_ ” She’s twitching, trying to yank her leg back as he continues, finding an equally easy pace for her ass as he’d done for her pussy. “What are you _doing_?!” He answers her with a grin, his eyes glowing in the somewhat dark room. She can only twitch and gasp as he continues his pace, her leg trying to yank itself from his firm tail. “You are _not_ putting your dick inside there! Do you _hear_ me you bloody **ape!** ”

            WuKong snickers, removing his hand from her pussy and plucking a single hair from himself. Commanding it to change, he creates a clone of himself. “Keep her hands occupied, will you? I want to see how lewd she can sound.” Nodding to himself, the clone restrains Sayuri’s hands with a firm grip. Sayuri’s eyes were wide now, her leg still trying to free itself as he rolls his fingers around her clit. “Now. You said I couldn’t put my _dick_ in there, right?” His wizard was twitching, muffling quiet mewls as he continues. “That’s _fine_. I have other things I want to _do_.”

            Sayuri watches him as he adjusts himself to have his face between her legs, and it hits her far too late what he planned on doing. His tongue drags across the ring of muscle and she _shrieks_ , twitching and thrashing with protests as his clone restrains her. “WuKong, you filthy _monkey_ , are you really planning on--?!”

            WuKong pushes his tongue inside, finding no issue with the muscles that trembled around him now. His clone watches Sayuri’s face go from _shock_ to a very lewd one. He knows that the wizard wouldn’t resist anything the King would do—they were both terrible perverts—so her protests had been a front at most. She liked to put up a bit of a fight for him, knowing full well such things that they were doing now were expressly forbidden. “That’s a beautiful face,” his clone coos. He doesn’t have to restrain her now, and reaches for her breasts. He begins tugging and twisting her nipples, watching how the soft pink nubs darken. “Will you make some beautiful sounds to match?”

            She does, moaning quietly as WuKong carefully dotes on her need. When her hands reach down, it wasn’t to tug on his hair or to tug him away from her. It was to rub her clit, her body craving the chance to unwind the tightened coils in her belly. Between the clone and WuKong, Sayuri stood no chance against the onslaught of her orgasm, feeling it crash down on top of her. Her cry is brief, her sobs quiet as WuKong pulls away from her. He stares at her, her pussy drooling with her essence.

            “That’s a nice look for you,” he says sweetly. His clone makes Sayuri brace herself against him, adjusting her limp limbs to how he wanted her to sit. She was propped against his clone now, legs spread for his amusement. Her nipples were dark from the teasing, and he couldn’t help but lean forward and take one into his mouth. The little wizard only moans as he suckles on each teat, her hands going to his fur to hold him closer to each breast he decides to tease. When he pulls away, her nipples were swollen and shiny with his saliva. “I’m going inside now, alright?” She offers him a drunken nod, and as he adjusts his throbbing dick to slide into her, he pauses. Sayuri looks up at him, having not realized that her head had lolled down with her pleasure.

            He’s grinning, a _gleam_ in his eyes that tells her he’s going to do something **mean**. “I’ll be coming inside _too_ ,” he tells her. Sayuri’s eyes widen as he slowly pushes inside. “So this way when you **see** your teachers with your _fat_ belly filled with the child from my **seed** … You can tell them a _demon_ did it and you loved every damned second.” Sayuri opens her mouth, but he doesn’t receive a _protest_ from her. Instead, he hears something _different_.

            “Can your clone… Take me too?” WuKong was buried up to the hilt, and knowing full well that she did _not_ have enough space in her pussy for two, he could only assume that she meant her ass. His eyes flick to his clone who seemed more than pleased to perform, using a lubrication to prep himself before pushing inside. Sayuri was shuddering, gasping and moaning. When she had calmed down just a bit, only _then_ do they begin moving. “I’ll tell my **teachers** ,” she mewls at him quietly. “That a _demon_ did **terrible** things to me.”

            He begins going faster, watching how she moaned and feeling how she clenched around him. He wouldn’t last long, but at least she would be _satisfied_. “Make sure to _tell_ them,” he hisses in her ear. “How much you _liked_ it when I coated your insides with my seed.” He was going faster now, feeling her clench around him and he can see her hands reach down to rub her clit again. “And make sure to _tell_ them who did it to you so I can give them a **show** of just how you _like_ this.”

            Sayuri was sobbing, gasping as she gets off. She’s too tight, too much all at once. But he gets off easily enough, burying himself all the way to the base of his cock inside her. Her pretty blue eyes roll to the back of her head as his clone finishes much the same way. When they finish, they pull out slowly, letting Sayuri moan quietly at the lack of having something _inside_ herself.

            The clone disappears and WuKong flops onto the bed beside his favorite little wizard. They take a nap together, and he wakes to having her curled into his side, her fingers touching his fur. “If only it were so easy,” she sighs. “For demons and humans to copulate.” He doesn’t think he was meant to hear that, and thinks that he rather likes the idea of actually being able to see her fat with his seed. He shifts and she grumbles until he wraps an arm around her.

            “I’d like to think,” WuKong says. “That we wouldn’t _have_ to go another round.” Sayuri’s head lifts to stare at him and then looks down. He was _fully_ erect, ready to _go_. Blue eyes widen just a bit as she sees it. “But can you _blame_ me for needing more of you?” He grins at her, the glow of his eyes a bit brighter in the darkened room. “You’ll indulge this poor monkey, won’t you?”

            With a sigh, Sayuri gives him a withering glance before rolling on top of him. He slides in easily, and she grinds her hips into his before she sets a new pace. “I have a feeling,” she murmurs to him. “That even if you were the Heavenly Emperor, you’d never be satisfied.” And maybe she’s right.

            "I'd have to be Heavenly Emperor to find out then, wouldn't I?" His retort is met with a short laugh that quickly slips into gasps. For the moment, he simply wanted to finish what he'd started here. Maybe someday he'll explore that option of being  _Heavenly Emperor._

**Author's Note:**

> \--There's another chapter and honestly I'm not sure how far this is going to go.


End file.
